·: Icнα ιcнα pαяαdαιsu :·
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: Jiraiya decide cambiar un poco la trama de sus novelas, sin imaginarse todo lo que descubriría en el transcurso... xD ¿Las víctimas? Nuestros queridos protagonistas... ¡xD!


-

-

-

**Icha Icha Paradaisu…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¿De qué va? **_Icha Icha Paradaisu_ es… el Icha Icha Paradaisu xD!!

**Advertencias:** Neh… no las ahí x**D**

**Status:** ºωº

Autor:_**K**__**a**_**n**_**na **__**U**__**ch**_**i**_**ha…**_

**Declaración: **No… yo sé que lo pensaste, pero Naruto no es mío… UωU

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡¡xD!!

-

-

-

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .x**

-

-

-

**Capítulo 1…**

-

-

-

**Xx… Konoha… 18 años desde que sellaron a Kyuubi xD…xX**

**-**

Estaban muchos Jounin de Konoha reunidos fuera de una librería, con un letrero grandote que decía "Hoy gran estreno del más reciente tomo de Icha, Icha Paradaisu" todos impacientes, esperaban fuera abierto el lugar… unos tenían una mirada asesina, otros de lujuria, otros llenos de curiosidad y otras… simplemente en blanco. (xD)

Se escuchaban cuchicheos por parte de los Shinobis curiosos y señalaban a algunas parejas… mismas que deseaban la librería abriera cuanto antes. Shizune estaba tranquilamente recargada a un lado de la entrada del ahora tan popular lugar… Kakashi miraba a todos los muchachos que tenían rostro de preocupación y en especial a aquellos que juraban y perjuraban matarían a Jiraiya.

La gente pasaba y sólo los miraba, algunas personas que llevaban niños, les cubrían los ojos al pasar por ese lugar. ¿A qué se debía todo ese alboroto? A pues sencillo… mmm… no, no lo es tanto… mejor vamos al día en que todo se puso feo.

-

**Xx… puertas principales de Konoha …xX**

-

Era una de las tantas y hermosas tardes en la pacífica villa oculta de la hoja, Konoha… se encontraba un hombre ya mayor, alto, de cabellos blancos, largos y rebeldes, con una extraña armadura Ninja, sentado en una banca a las puertas principales de Konoha, el hombre se encontraba muy serio y pensativo…

- Hmmm - suspiró el hombre… cualquier persona que le conociera, se preocuparía por él, verlo metido en sus pensamientos y lleno de suspiros, no era algo común en él. Pero ¿Cuál era el motivo de la angustia del autor de "Icha, Icha Paradaisu"?

Pues, precisamente ese, que estaba por llegar la fecha de entrega de su más reciente tomo de su famosísima novela erótica, y no tenía la más remota idea de lo que iba a escribir, de hecho, no había encontrado una buena "inspiración" como él la llamaba…

El hombre recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la banca, pasó su antebrazo izquierdo por su abdomen, cubriéndolo y su codo derecho lo apoyo sobre este, tapándose la boca con el puño derecho cerrado, mientras que su vista continuaba perdida en la nada… estaba muy preocupado… realmente lo estaba.

Los pensamientos del Sannin legendario, fueron interrumpidos por risitas de una pareja que se aproximaba es su dirección, seguro saldrían de la villa, se veían tan felices, tranquilos… ¡Oh sí! Disfrutaban de la vida…

- Ojala pudiera escribir una novela así… pero… no tengo inspiración en este momento - pensó Jiraiya, y era verdad, sin Naruto para aprovecharse de él, no tenía como fisgonear en las aguas termales a las chicas… de hecho, ni siquiera tenía deseos de hacerlo, sabía que no habría nadie tras él exigiéndole ser entrenado…

Así no tenía caso… 'no era divertido'… todo aquello se debía a que ahora, Naruto tenía cosas más importantes por hacer que andar por ahí haciendo travesuras con su sensei y segundo padre adoptivo, ahora el chico portador de Kyuubi, con 18 años aproximadamente, tenía muchos deberes, estaba por convertirse en Hokage, claro… si es que Shikamaru no le ganaba el puesto primero… y su tiempo restante se lo dedicaba a su linda Hinata, con quien comenzaba a salir de hace poco… y claro que debía estar con ella si no quería morir a manos de un Neji acusándole de abandono a su prima.

¿Qué pinta Neji aquí? A pues, él fue el "responsable" de la nueva relación entre Naruto y Hinata…

**-**

**Xx… Flah Back …xX**

**-**

Una noche cualquiera (pasadas las 12 de la noche) Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke y Sakura regresaban de una misión.

Para ir a casa, debían pasar por las puertas de las tierras de los Hyuuga, Kakashi, se perdió como siempre… entrando a Konoha, notaron que el hombre iba muy calladito, sus alumnos miraron atrás buscándole, pero no encontraron nada, supusieron que "Se había perdido en el camino de la vida"

Así que hicieron caso omiso y continuaron con su destino (Es contagioso lo de Neji xD)

A medio camino, Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron con su pelea habitual: "Que si tú eres idiota" … "Que si tú estás traumatizado, dattebayo" … "Que te voy a golpear" … "Que te voy a matar para conseguir mi Mangekyuo Sharingan" ustedes saben, todas esas cosas entre amigos. (xD!)

Sakura les separó, golpeando a Naruto y llevándose a "Sasuke kuuuun" lejos de los gritos o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera alterar su delicado estado mental, y como Sai y Naruto no andaban de humor, el muchacho de oscuros ojos tomó una dirección distinta a la de Naruto, dejándole todos abandonado al pobre futuro Hokage…

- Pero ya verán cuando sea Hokage. ¡Sakura chian será mía!. ¡Sasuke tendrás que reconocerme!. ¡Y tú, maldito Sai, me besarás el trasero! - Decía Naruto al viento con el puño cerrado, los ojos llenos de ilusión y un atardecer en una linda playa, haciendo más el efecto dramático la ola golpeando las rocas tras él.

(No, no sé de dónde ha salido el escenario ¡Salió y ya! ¬0¬U)

Una vez terminada la escena dramática, todo volvió a la normalidad, y sus pasos también, debía llegar a su casa. (xD)

En eso, iba saliendo de su casa la linda Hinata, con una bolsa para basura, bastante pesada a ojos de cualquiera. La chica la puso un momento en el suelo para descansar, se limpiaba el sudor de la frente mientras exhalaba con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no miró a Naruto venir, quién iba soñando despierto.

Naruto tropezó con ella, cayendo sobre la chica, en eso, su intimidante y protector primo, iba saliendo con su ya acostumbrada cara de pocos amigos y cargando otro bulto muy parecido al de Hinata.

- Hinata – la llamó el muchacho - ten cuidado o se desangrarán los cuerp… - Se quedo callado al ver a Naruto y su expresión cambió de pocos amigos a una de un psicópata frente a su víctima.

- ¿Los… qué…? – Preguntó con temor Naruto mientras miraba las bolsas esperando la respuesta.

- ¿Qué has visto? – Preguntó Neji con un tono muy al estilo del padrino de la mafia.

- N… no… Neji nii san… él no ha visto nada – defendió Hinata.

- ¿V… ver… qué? – preguntó el chico rubio y tragó saliva.

Neji, con su ya sabida agilidad mental, cambió el tema rápidamente - ¡¿Qué haces tú sobre Hinata Sama?! – preguntó molesto… y volvió a referirse a ella cómo: Hinata Sama.

Naruto, olvidando por completo aquello de las bolsas - Yo… etto… yo… - tartamudeó un par de veces - ¡No, Neji! ¡No es lo que piensas! Yo sólo…

- Sí, sí – interrumpió el Hyuuga - sé lo que pasa, no tienes que explicarme nada, te casarás con ella… ¿verdad? - Su tono, más que de pregunta, era de amenaza.

Aquella situación de pánico le impidió al muchacho pensar con claridad - Etto… yo… 'ttebayo…

- Bien – dijo Neji - mañana te esperamos para la cena… tienes que conocer a la familia… - decidió.

Naruto se quedo ahí, mirando las puertas de los Hyuuga cerrarse tras ellos… metiendo las bolsas de nuevo (xD), y dejando a un muy confundido Naruto, quién alcanzo a escuchar la pequeña charla entre Hinata y su primo:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Neji?!

- ¡Cállate Hinata!. ¿Querías que se diera cuenta?

- P… pues… no.

- Entonces cállate… hay que buscar dónde metemos esto ahora… ¡maldición!… ya vio las bolsas… tendremos que cambiarlos a costales… (xD)

- Sigo insistiendo en que sería más fácil entambarlos (¡¡xD!!)

- Sí, sí… entambaremos a los siguientes, no te preocupes… - concedió el muchacho.

Naruto no relacionó en lo absoluto su diálogo y los 'bultos' en la bolsas, sólo pensaba en lo que acababa de meterse… era una verdadera tragedia… de ahí en adelante, debía encontrar su tiempo para estar con Hinata, si no quería ver a Neji tras él, haciéndole una señal son su dedo índice cruzando de lado a lado su cuello (n/a: ¿Acaso quería decirle que le regalaría un collar? xD), haciendo que el pobre Naruto tragará más saliva que al ver un plato de ramen.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Continuará…**

-

-

-

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .x**

-

-

-

Pues hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo de Icha Icha Paradaisu... espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones ¬o¬U

_**U**__**ch**_**i**_**ha**__**K**__**a**_**n**_**na**_


End file.
